Placement of different chargeable electric devices on typical charging stations requires rigid and careful handling to ensure coupling between the device and the charging station. Such rigid arrangements for charging work only for a single dedicated device at a time. Children, seniors or people with disabilities may find such devices difficult to work with. Further, wireless charging arrangements may have a limited charging area that has built-in inflexibility in the electric device placement. More than one electric device cannot be charged at the same time.
Chargeable electric devices come in all shapes and sizes. For example, an electric toothbrush uses commonly rechargeable or replaceable batteries. A charging station used with an electric toothbrush would have to consider water resistance and electrical safety issues. The batteries of modern electric toothbrushes are usually hermetically sealed inside of the handle and can be recharged through inductive wireless charging when the toothbrush sits in the charging base. Such arrangements have limited charging areas, require inflexible placement of toothbrush, and require a dedicated charging transmitter that is unable to charge more than one toothbrush at a time. Even available special charging bases require precise fixing of the toothbrush's position for wireless charging.